On a Study Date
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: Dave and Karkat decided to do their math homework in the library. Alone. Bad idea? Probably. Especially after Jade gives Dave a dare, and a Strider never backs down from a dare. Even one as stupid as this one. How will things go between the two idiots? Good question, read and find out! Rated T for Karkat and his bad language. Leave a review telling me the next pairing I should do?


"It's not a date. Quit saying it is." Karkat mutters under his breath, shoving his things on the desk Dave picked out in the almost-empty library.

"Whatever, it's a study date." The blonde says, sitting down next to the steaming raven headed idiot.

"Strider, shut the fuck up." He opened his math book and let out an angry huff of air. He reached over to grab a pencil from his binder and almost punched Dave in the face. "What the fuck Strider, move."

Dave just stared back at him, head resting in the palm of his hand. The corners of his lips twitched as he handed Karkat a pencil.

"Whatever you say babe." He said back, an almost smile playing at his lips before his face remained neutral.

"Don't fucking call me that." Karkat growled back. He turned away from Dave and focused on his homework.

"M'kay babe." The stoic prick whispered.

"Fucking quit."

"Nah."

"Douche." The raven head mumbled, turning back to his work.

"Babe." He shot back instantly.

"Strider..." Karkat warned, holding out his pencil as if he could use it against the shaded jerk.

Dave bit the eraser end of the pencil.

"Like you could stab me with an eraser." He teased, letting go of the pencil.

Karkat stared back at him for a moment before returning back to his math. His face flushed slightly and he cursed under his breath.

He tried to focus on the problems for a while, but found himself looking over at the jerk beside him every few seconds. Dave didn't seem to notice, or he did and just didn't care. He was too busy texting someone.

"Are you even fucking going to wor-mmph" Karkat started to ask. As he turned to look at Dave, the blonde reached over and pulled Karkat into him. Their lips crashed and Karkat's eyes shot wide open. Before he could register what was happening and kiss the douchebag back, Dave moved away.

He didn't look at Karkat and just went back to texting.

"What the fuck Strider!?" The shorter boy shouted, only to be shushed from someone else in the library.

"Forget about it." Dave said coolly, never once looking up from his phone.

"Why? Why the FUCK did you do that?!" His voice raised to a shout again, earning another shush.

"Jade dared me to. Wanted to know how you'd react." He responded with a shrug. "My bro wants me home. I'm just gonna do the rest there."

He didn't wait for the shorter boy to say anything, he picked up his stuff and flash-stepped the fuck out of there.

...

That had been a mistake. He knew it had. But, a dare is a dare.

And now Karkat would never talk to him again.

The disappointment and slight sadness pooled in his heart and he shoved it away.

He had already decided it wasn't ever going to work with Karkat. The shouty asshole couldn't ever see Dave that way.

That was fine by the youngest Strider, perfectly fine. It wasn't like he had a huge crush on the douchebag anyways. Not at all. he didn't.

Why did he listen to Jade? He could have just ignored her and done nothing. But no, he just HAD to go and fuck things up.

"Jade, I know you were trying to help me out and shit, but Karcrab just doesn't see me that way." Dave mumbled into the phone.

_"You said he didn't kiss back? He just yelled at you?"_ She asks, confusion seeping into her ever-chipper voice.

"Yeah. Didn't really expect him to do much else, really."

_"Huh. I could have sworn..."_

"What?"

_"Nothing, I gotta go. Talk to you later, Dave."_

Before he could get his goodbye out, she hung up. He let out a sigh and flopped down on his bed.

Things could be worse, he supposed. he could be on a giant meteor hurtling through space trying to escape a murder dog thing. But what are the chances of THAT ever happening?

His phone started buzzing in his hand and he answered without even looking at the caller id. Fairly certain it was Jade calling him back for some reason, he spoke.

"Jade, seriously, I said don't want to talk about my stupid love life right now. He's never gonna see me that way, can you please stop trying to get me to talk about it?" he grumbled, waiting to her high-pitched yelling at him to stop being such a downer or something. Anything but the silence he was met with. "Jade?"

"Strider you fucking douchebag. Get the fuck back to the library before I come over there and drag your sorry ass here myself." Karkat's voice rang out. Dave didn't say anything for a moment, too shocked it wasn't Jade after all. Karkat let out a huff and hung up the phone.

Dave sat there for a moment, staring at the number that called him. He had Karkat's number now.

Of course that wasn't the part that he was wondering about at the moment. Karkat had called him, so HE had DAVE'S number. Jade probably gave it to him.

He needed to get back to the library.

...

"What's up?" Dave asked coolly, walking up to Karkat. Who was sitting on the steps to the library waiting. He stood when Dave walked up.

"Strider you absolute douche." he mumbled, taking a hold of the collar of Dave's shirt. His face was flushed pink and tugged the taller boy down to look at him through his shades.

"Kark-" Dave started to ask what his problem was, when a pair of smaller soft lips crashed into his. He gasped and Karkat took that moment to slide his tongue in. Finally realizing what was happening, Dave smiled against Karkat's lips and pulled him closer.

He tilted the shorter boys chin up to get a better and more comfortable angle and pushed his own tongue to mingle with Karkats.

Sadly, air is something that they both require to live and they had to pull away. Out of breath and flushed brightly, they held the other and Karkat let out a chuckle.

"You bastard."

"Says the guy that was just shoving his tongue down my th-" Dave was interrupted once more as the shorter boy stretched to kiss him again.

"You're ruining it." Karkat mumbled when he pulled away. His anger was in vain as his stupid grin betrayed him.

Dave smiled back and pulled farther back from Karkat.

"So...where does this leave us?" he asked, unsure what to do. Karkat took his hand in his and tugged the blond idiot towards the doors to the library.

"On a study date."

**...**

**So this happened. I thought with all the unrequited shit going on (aside from the other Davekat fic I made) I should make another one where Karkat actually gets what he wants. **

**So here you go, I made this for you. **

**I'll just...I'll just leave this here for you.**

**Leave a review on the pairing I should do next!**


End file.
